Ron's Wild Night
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: After a fight with Lavender, Ron has a bit of a wild night. He claims that he couldn't possibly be gay, so Draco sets out to change his mind. And Draco is very, very good at changing people's minds. ONE-SHOT


**This was a request for the lovely moonserenity089. :)**

**I included my own version of a certain line that most of you should recognize. If you catch it, go ahead and tell me in a PM or a review! I want to know how many people discover my little joke!**

* * *

"Won-Won?"

Ron's head snapped up to the doorway of his dormitory where his girlfriend, Lavender, had just appeared.

"Lavender? What the hell are you doing up here?" He asked, not entirely pleased by her presence. In fact, he was more than a little annoyed.

"I snuck up here once my classes ended for the day...just to surprise you. Isn't that okay?" She asked with a sickeningly desperate looking puppy-dog face as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Uhh, yeah, er...fine. Totally fine," Ron said, carefully avoiding eye contact with the overly-clingy girl.

"You're lying, Won-Won! Every time I want to spend time together you get mad," she whined, her pout intensifying.

"I...I'm not lying. And I don't get mad when you want to spend time together, I just...have homework to do tonight, and..."

"But you skipped over me to do homework last night!" Lavender exclaimed, now getting angry.

"I know, but...Snape assigned this essay that I have to get written as fast as possible," Ron lied quickly, willing to do anything to get away from her.

"You liar!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We have Potions together, you prat! Snape didn't assign an essay, you're lying to me because you're avoiding me!"

"Fine!" Ron replied, also getting angry and standing up. "Fine, I lied because I don't want to spend time with you! Are you happy now?"

"No, I sure as hell am not happy! Why don't you want to spend time with me? I mean...I let you do whatever you want!" Lavender yelled at him.

"We never do what I want anymore, Lavender! Ever since we started dating and you started clinging to me like a set of static-y drapes, I've barely seen my friends! No, I'm always with you, either letting you try to suck my face off, or listening to you complain that every single thing I like is stupid, or standing around while you and your stupid friends gossip about anyone and everyone. It's ridiculous, and I'm tired of dealing with it!" Ron shouted at the girl, his inner frustrations finally making themselves known.

"Oh...oh, Won-Won, please don't say that," she said, suddenly very quiet.

"Why the bloody hell not? You wanted to know! You asked why I didn't want to be around you and there it is. You're annoying, Lavender, annoying as hell!" Ron answered angrily, looking down at the blonde.

"How could you say such a thing?" Lavender asked, her eyes filling with tears of hurt.

"Because it's how I feel, dammit! But you don't care how I feel, do you? Not as long as you have someone to gossip about at the end of the day."

"No, Won-Won, that's not true! I do care! I...I love you!" Lavender blurted, gesturing frantically as she tried to keep her relationship intact.

Ron opened his mouth to shoot something back, then froze.

Had she really just said that she loved him?

Oh, Merlin.

Yes, she had.

Ron just gaped at her, not knowing what to say. He certainly didn't love her back, in fact, he really couldn't stand her.

Yet here she was, declaring her love for him? It was absurd, it was ridiculous, it was...absolutely sickening.

"Won-Won, please. I love you, really I do," Lavender pleaded, sounding far away.

Ron shook his head, his mouth still agape, looking at his girlfriend incredulously.

"I love you, don't you love me back?" Lavender pressed, looking up at him hopefully.

Again, Ron froze.

Then he panicked.

Unable to think of anything to say to her, or anything to do other than gape or hyperventilate, Ron fled.

Ignoring the protests from Lavender and the Fat Lady, he ran out of the common room as quickly as possible, hoping to get as far from his girlfriend as humanly...or Wizardly possible.

* * *

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

Ron shook his head violently, trying to get Lavender's annoying voice out of his head. Ever since their fight a few hours ago, her words had been running on an endless loop in his head.

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

It was driving him barmy. He'd tried playing Quidditch with Harry, that usually cleared his head and calmed him down, but it hadn't worked. He walked away from the Quidditch pitch just as confused, and now Harry was confused as well, as to why his best mate wouldn't tell him what was bothering him.

It wasn't that Ron didn't trust him, nothing like that. Ron probably trusted Harry more than he trusted anyone else in the world. He just...couldn't bring himself to say those three words right now, not to anyone, not in any context. It was too much, too soon.

He and Harry had tromped off to dinner, awkwardly silent and confused, to find Hermione waiting for them looking positively gleeful. Lavender hadn't been seen anywhere after the fight and while Ron hadn't told anyone what had happened, Lavender's absence made it pretty obvious. This had clearly influenced Hermione's spirits for the better.

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

As a Weasley, Ron naturally had a healthy relationship with food. Food had always done him well, cheered him up when he was sad, made him feel better when he was sick, no matter what was going on, food was always there. After what had happened with Lavender, Ron could barely look at his food, let alone think about eating it. He could see the concern on his friends' faces as they watched him slowly and methodically spoon food into his mouth, not appearing to take any pleasure in it whatsoever. They seemed to realize that if Ron could barely eat, something must really be bothering him, but they didn't dare ask. As much as he loved his friends, Ron couldn't bring himself to fill them in just yet, either.

After dinner, Ron couldn't even handle being around people anymore. He couldn't stand looking up and seeing Hermione's worried, motherly gaze on him, it made his skin crawl to be in the same room as so many women. He had quickly excused himself and retreated from the Great Hall, just to wander the corridors aimlessly as Lavender's voice echoed in his head.

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

It was around eleven o' clock now, the fight had been hours ago, and Ron still couldn't get her voice out of his head. He groaned audibly as he continued wandering about the castle, unwilling to continue haunting the halls like the Fat Friar, but unable to return to Gryffindor tower and face all the women who were bound to be milling around in the common room.

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

"No!" He exclaimed suddenly, punching the cold, stone wall as punctuation.

He really was going barmy.

He needed a distraction, and he needed it now.

He needed to forget about his horrendously annoying girlfriend named Lavender Brown. It had been the biggest mistake in the world to hook up with her, he realized that now.

Everything had gone terribly wrong. Suddenly she was telling him she loved him and he could no longer stand the presence of women.

He needed serious help.

_"I love you, don't you love me back?"_

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, glaring at the walls as if expecting them to help him. Suddenly, it occurred to him that there was a place that could help him. A magical room that would know just what he needed and give it to him immediately.

Strangely hopeful and rather desperate for some answers, he took off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

When he arrived there, he immediately began pacing back in forth in front of the tapestry that was to become the entrance.

"I need a place where I can forget about girls and my pathetic relationship with Lavender Brown," he began thinking each time he passed.

After the third time, the wall melted away to reveal a stark white door with a black door handle, which Ron immediately grabbed hold of.

Eagerly, he pushed open the door and stepped through it, only to momentarily freeze in shock for the umpteenth time that night. Nothing in his entire life could have ever prepare him for what he was currently seeing. Slowly, he convinced his legs to move again and he began walking around the room, observing the happenings within.

The entire room was set up like an over-sized common room, there was a table laden with snacks and alcoholic beverages, and there was music blasting through the room. The shocking bit came when Ron realized that not a single woman was to be found anywhere, this was clearly a men's party. A gay men's party, he amended mentally as he tried to tear his eyes from the surprising number of naked men on the makeshift dance floor.

Naked men on the dance floor. Dancing together. Ron thought his brain should explode at the mere thought, but his brain was coping surprisingly well as his eyes left the dance floor and moved over to the numerous couches throughout the room, most of them occupied, and with their snogging occupants in varying states of undress.

Ron knew he should leave. Really, he did. But as he walked around, receiving whistles and invitations to dance from numerous men, he couldn't bring himself to move toward the door. Really, this was almost the perfect place for him. While he'd never considered being gay, he clearly wasn't interested in being within one hundred feet of a woman, so an all male party, gay or no, was really quite perfect.

After a moment's contemplation, Ron decided to stay. He would try to enjoy himself, he'd have a couple drinks, maybe flirt around a little, just for the hell of it, then he'd go up to bed.

_"Really, what's the worst that could happen?" _He thought before grabbing himself a glass of Firewhiskey and downing half of it in one gulp. He grimaced as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat, but grinned, knowing how much easier it would be to relax and forget his girlfriend woes altogether once he had a couple of drinks in him. That in mind, he immediately downed the rest of his glass and grabbed another, choosing to drink this one slower.

He smiled as he felt the alcohol warm his body from the inside out, and he popped the top few buttons of his shirt open, now grateful that he'd chosen today to wear it. The shirt in question had been a gift from Ginny, who had insisted that the bright blue fabric was 'simply perfect' for bringing out the blue in his eyes. When paired with his favorite pair of ripped, Muggle jeans, she swore that any girl would be drooling over him in seconds. Fortunately, he just so happened to be wearing those jeans and while he didn't know what kind of affect his outfit would have on women - not like he cared at the moment - all of the guys really seemed to like it. In fact, as his ass was blatantly grabbed for the fifth time in the last two and one-half minutes, Ron couldn't help but think that these men were finding him more attractive than women ever did.

Again, not that he minded. It was rather exhilarating, really, being so blatantly hit on in such a public place. He was quite enjoying it, if he was to be entirely honest. He'd never even considered being gay before, but really, if anytime was the time to do so, that time was now. Not like he was planning on it, mind you.

His second Firewhiskey drunk, Ron was really starting to loosen up and have a good time, dancing with a few different guys and winking at a few others who seemed interested. He even went so far as to openly flirt with a few blokes as he casually rolled up the sleeves of his electric-blue shirt and slowly made his way back to the drink table.

He was just reaching for his third drink of the evening when he felt a man walk up and stand very close to him, also reaching for a drink and very nearly knocking Ron's drink from his hand.

"Hey, mate!" Ron chuckled good-naturedly. "Careful there, you don't want to go spilling any booze!"

"Oh, certainly not," a smooth, cool voice replied as the man straightened up and turned around to look at Ron.

Not for the first time that evening, Ron questioned his sanity and did a double take as he registered who was standing in front of him with the sexiest hair and the widest smirk he'd ever seen.

"Draco Malfoy?" He spluttered, totally shocked.

"Enjoying the party, Weasley?" Malfoy asked smugly, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I must say, I never expected to find you at a party full of gay men."

"I...well...I never would have expected to find you at one either. The annual Death Eater convention, sure, but not a gay party," Ron eventually answered, winking and nudging Malfoy's arm, just to make it clear that he was teasing.

"There's only one of those events that you'll ever find me at, and I would hope the answer would be obvious thanks to my presence here."

"Wow, just think of it. Draco Malfoy, a pouf? All of Hogwarts will _so _love to hear this," Ron said cheerfully, for a moment thinking that he could spread the news about Draco's sexual preferences and embarrass him to no end. However, instead of looking alarmed, like Ron had hoped, Draco merely laughed.

"Honestly, Weasley, you think that's news? You're probably the only person in the castle who didn't know! No, the real scoop is in my hands now. Ronald Weasley, found at gay party because he's secretly gay," Draco shot back in the same cheerful tone, gesturing with his hands and announcing his last sentence like a newspaper headline.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," Ron said without venom, which he found surprising. Normally he would have bitten Malfoy's head off as soon as he'd walked up, but here they were now, teasing each other and joking...almost like friends. Normally, Ron would have immediately checked himself into the mental division of St. Mungo's, but tonight he couldn't be arsed to care.

"Come have a seat with me, Weasley, and explain to me why your supposedly straight self is here, having a perfectly fabulous time at a gay party," Draco said, not posing his request as a request at all as he led Ron over to a miraculously unoccupied couch. "Now, why on earth are you here, instead of with your dreadfully annoying leech of a girlfriend?"

Ron just looked at him for a moment, marveling at the absurdity of the situation, before sitting beside him on the couch.

"Well, we had a fight this afternoon, so I don't exactly want to be anywhere the leech, as you so eloquently put it," he finally answered, in the back of his mind wondering why he was talking to Draco in the first place.

"Oh, deepest apologies. She's simply a lovely girl, I haven't a clue how you'd _ever_ survive a day without her _glorious _presence," Draco said dramatically, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Nor does she," Ron said ruefully, chuckling at Draco's attempt at humor. "She said that...that she loved me."

Clearly disinterested, Draco looked pointedly at his cup, swirling its contents around a bit before taking a sip. Ron flushed a little, slightly embarrassed that the words had come spilling out of his mouth.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, a nonchalant tone to his voice.

"Yeah. I...I didn't say it back. How could I? I definitely don't mean it, in fact, it kind of disgusts me," Ron answered, surprised at his own honesty.

"So?" Draco asked, now looking interested. "What did you do?"

"What any guy in my position would do. I ran."

Draco laughed at that, and Ron tried very hard not to notice how attractive he was when he was laughing...and actually smiling, not smirking, for once. His normally cold, silvery-blue eyes lit up and his pink lips parted to show two rows of perfect, pearly-white teeth.

"You just ran? Ran away?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yup. Got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Came right up here after dinner, I'm actually kind of hiding from her, I guess. I just...I wish we'd never hooked up in the first place. It was such a huge mistake, she drives me completely batty. It's in no way worth it. In fact, thanks to her, I can't stand the thought of women...any woman!"

Draco visibly perked up at that, going so far as to move a bit closer to him, but Ron decided not to read too far into that.

"So, your girlfriend turned you off to women, so you decided to come try out men?" There was almost a twinge of hopefulness in his voice as he casually settled his hand on Ron's thigh.

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled at Draco's bluntness.

"Not exactly. I just came up here looking for a place to forget about her, and...boom! Here all of this was. I knew I shouldn't come in, but thanks to the incessant giggling and other girly shit I've been putting up with, I really can't stand the thought of being around even one woman for even one second right now."

"Fascinating," Draco said, only somewhat sarcastically as he drained the rest of his Firewhiskey, then tossed his cup inside of Ron's recently discarded cup. "So Lavender's talent is turning formerly straight men gay. Brilliant!"

"I'm not gay, Malfoy, I just...don't like women very much right now," Ron said, rolling his eyes again at the good-natured jab. Despite the friendly nature of their conversation, Ron was having a rather difficult time focusing with Draco's warm hand on his thigh and his perfect pink lips moving closer to his face.

"Sounds close enough to me," Draco said, his face inching closer to Ron's.

"Well, I'm here, so I guess I should never say never, right?" Ron said softly, his eyes fixed on Draco's very moist looking, very full, pink lips.

"Right. Never say never, Ron," Draco said softly, their faces mere centimeters from each other.

"You called me by my first name," Ron stated, somewhat surprised.

"So what if I did, Ron?" The blonde replied teasingly, his warm, sweet breath flitting across Ron's parted lips.

"I liked it...Draco."

"Good," he replied, closing his still-sparkling eyes just before their lips finally met.

"Gods," Ron breathed when they separated, unwilling to open his eyes. He knew he should be disgusted with himself; not only had he just kissed a man, but that man was Draco Malfoy! He didn't, though, he didn't feel at all disgusted. In fact, he wanted more...much, much more. It was with that thought that he brought his hand up to cup Draco's face, and pressed their lips together again.

Their lips began to move together, both of them slowly relaxing as they adjusted to the thought that they were kissing...well, each other. Ron stopped thinking about the strangeness of the situation as soon as he felt Draco's tongue slide across his bottom lip. Without a second thought, he parted his lips and allowed Draco entrance, bringing his other hand up to the back of the blonde's head as he did so. He vaguely felt himself being moved around and finally registered that Draco had turned them sideways and was now pushing Ron onto his back. Ron complied and laid back, his cock coming to life as he realized the direction this was heading in. He couldn't bring himself to care, however, so he allowed Draco to settle between his parted legs and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer as their kissing intensified.

The redhead could already feel the affects that their snogging was having on Draco, the bulge in his trousers was evident as he pressed himself still closer. Ron's own dick grew a bit at the mere thought, and in a moment of childish curiosity, he ground his hips against Draco's. The reaction was strong, and immediate. It was almost like a string had snapped. Draco moaned against his mouth and began plundering it with newfound fervor, grinding his hips in return. They fell into somewhat of a rhythm, both of them trying to fit as much of their tongue into the others mouth as possible, while still grinding their now fully-hard cocks together to achieve the newly discovered friction that they were both so enjoying.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Ron knew that what he was doing was a bad idea. After all, he wasn't even gay...right? Honestly, he could no longer care less. He was at a public party, lying on a public couch, trying to snog the very life out of Draco Malfoy, and to top it all off, he was dry-humping the bastard.

He knew it was a bad idea, sure. But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him. In fact, the sheer dirtiness of it all only turned him on more, and he ground his hips even more firmly against Draco, needing as much as the delicious friction as he could possibly get. Draco groaned into his mouth, the fingers of his right hand digging into Ron's arm with so much pressure that Ron was sure he'd have bruises, and caught the redhead's tongue between his lips and sucked hard on it.

It was now Ron's turn to moan, his brain suddenly exploding with images of what else Draco could suck on. He threw his legs around Draco's back and hooked his ankles together, trying to get them as close as possible, and continued grinding as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. It seemed as though his primal instincts had taken over, he couldn't even control the motion of his hips any longer. All he could feel was pleasure, building every time they moved together. There was fire in his belly, pooling lower and lower as he continued snogging and grinding desperately. He ran his left hand down Draco's back and over his arse, then dragged his rough hand under the blonde's shirt and across his back.

Draco growled into Ron's mouth in response, a sound so primitive and lust-filled that it almost drove Ron over the edge all by itself. Unfortunately, it was also what acted as his reality check. Here he was, laying on a couch in the middle of a gay party, snogging and dry-humping _Draco Malfoy_, and suddenly dangerously close to blowing his load right in his trousers. His hips stilled immediately, as did his lips, he unhooked his ankles from around Draco's waist, and quickly pushed him away. He shot to his feet, wobbled slightly as he nearly lost his balance, then turned to look down at Draco, still on the couch and sporting a very large bulge in the front of his trousers. His parted lips were kiss-bruised and he was panting, beads of sweat trickling down his face, and in Ron's opinion, he had never looked sexier. The mere fact that he thought that, let alone was aroused by that...very aroused, judging from the fact that he'd only barely been able to stop himself from cumming in his trousers, scared him to no end.

Since he was scared, he did what he was quickly becoming very good at.

He ran.

* * *

"Fine! I s'pose its 'be as nasty as wizardly possible to Myrtle day'...again!" Moaning Myrtle screeched before disappearing into one of the toilets.

"It's the boy's loo, Myrtle! Stay the hell out!" Ron shouted as the ghost's retreating back, then punched the side of a stall for good measure. "Goddammit!"

Ron was not at all pleased with himself. First he fought with his girlfriend, then he talked himself into going to a gay party, then he actually managed to have a good time there, he ran into Draco Malfoy and held a normal conversation with him, then suddenly he had been snogging him and it had felt so wonderful that he couldn't bring himself to stop, even though he knew he should. Then he'd gotten so damn turned on that he'd dry-fucking-humped the man and nearly came in his trousers, then in true Ronald Weasley fashion, he'd panicked and run away.

After all of that, here he was in the sixth floor boy's bathroom, leaning against the sinks and staring at himself in the mirror, still sweating and kiss bruised and harder than hell. He'd never felt so sexually frustrated before in his life. He didn't know what he was anymore, straight, gay, or just confused, but he had a feeling than if he'd done anything at all with Draco Malfoy, then that was probably a pretty good sign as to what he was.

He really, really didn't want to admit it to himself, though. Not even while standing in the loo, thinking of what he'd just done and trying not to just give in and touch himself.

He really, really wanted to wank right now, he was so hard, and he needed to cum so badly.

He groaned, he wasn't helping matters by thinking like that. Besides, he was trying terribly hard to not be gay, and somehow, it seemed like wanking himself in a public loo while thinking of Draco Malfoy's mouth around his cock was the same as screaming 'I'm gay!' from the top of the astronomy tower.

Which he wasn't. Gay, that is.

But he was definitely imagining Draco's mouth around his cock.

Which would imply that he was.

He groaned again, flipping the cold water on and splashing it on his face to try and calm himself down. He was so damned confused that he couldn't even see straight, anymore.

"Feeling all right there, Weasley?" Through the foggy, old mirror, Ron looked at the doorway, where the voice came from. Draco Malfoy himself was standing there, smirking yet looking concerned, all at the same time. Ron couldn't help but notice that his hair was still mussed and sweaty, his face was flushed, his lips bright red and bruised, and he was still very obviously hard.

"I happen to be fine, Malfoy, thank you very much." Ron answered as sarcastically as possible, trying to tear his eyes away.

"Oh, come off it. You're not fine, you're obviously freaking the hell out!" Draco said, walking over and leaning against the sink next to Ron.

"Am I? I had no idea," Ron answered, keeping the sarcasm going. "How the hell would you know?

"Because I've been through this already, dumb-ass! I know how you're feeling, because I did all of this shit a few years ago, when I first discovered I was gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Ron protested.

"You definitely are," the blonde replied evenly.

"Fuck off, Malfoy! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, get rid of the hot gay guy you want so you can run back to the annoying little girlfriend? I don't think so! Listen, Ron, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I know it isn't, you prat, I just...I'm not gay!"

"Oh, you're not, huh? You prove to me that you didn't walk into that party earlier just to forget about your sorry excuse for a girlfriend. You know that's exactly why you were there! So, you can walk out of here right now, and go back to your little straight boy routine, or you can have some fun...no, lots of fun with me, no strings attached," Draco challenged.

Ron didn't reply for a moment, he used the time to continue arguing with himself, instead. He had been so sure that he was straight, but he wanted Draco so, _so _badly. If he wanted him this badly, then he must not be as straight as he originally thought...right?

Deciding that Ron was taking much too long to say or do anything, and sensing how close he was to having Ron wrapped around his little finger, Draco pressed on.

"I mean, surely you realize now that you chose a terrible girlfriend! She's insufferable! You said yourself that after talking to her today you couldn't stand the thought of being around women. I'll bet she never satisfied you in the bedroom, anyway. How could she, she's a girl! But after just a few minutes of snogging me, a guy, you were hard as a rock. A few minutes after that, you nearly blew your load right in your trousers. Reacting like that, how straight could you be?" Draco half-asked, half-exclaimed.

Ron glared at the blonde, knowing that he was winning easily. Like Draco had said, how straight could he be? All the evidence was pointing to the contrary, hell, even his cock was. Literally. He was still harder than hell, he wanted Draco like he'd never wanted anyone before, and standing this close to him was just killing him. He watched, transfixed as Draco's pink tongue traced his perfect lips, and that was the final straw.

"Enough!" He shouted in frustration, then grabbed Draco by the front of the shirt and crashed their lips together. Roughly, he spun them around and shoved the blonde against the wall, shoving his tongue in his mouth in the process. The two boys continued to snog as Ron pressed their bodies together and ground his still-hard cock against Draco's, groaning against his lips as he did so. They continued dry-humping almost frantically as Ron dragged his hands down Draco's sides and began fumbling with his belt.

Desperation and unadulterated need were hanging thickly in the air as Ron finally got Draco's belt undone, then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Ron had never needed anything so badly in his life, right now he needed Draco like he was the last breath of air on the planet. He pushed Draco's trousers and boxers down together, letting them stay around his ankles, and dropped to his knees. Before tonight, he never, ever would have considered doing what he was about to do, but tonight...tonight he had something to prove. More to himself than to Draco, but he would prove it nonetheless. What it was, he wasn't exactly sure, but he didn't really care. He wanted...yes, _wanted_Draco's cock in his mouth, and he would have it. He'd never given a blowjob before, and he'd only received a very bad one once, but he understood the gist of it and was going to give it his best effort.

That in mind, he grabbed Draco's hips, shoved them against the wall, and took as much of his hard prick in his mouth as he possibly could.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco cried, his hands immediately flying to the back of Ron's head. The redhead looked up to see Draco watching him intently, mouth still hanging open in shock.

Smiling inwardly, Ron sucked hard, then pulled back until just the head of Draco's dick remained in his mouth. He started leisurely massaging the head with his tongue, swirling his tongue around and sucking on it like a lolly, still watching Draco's face with amusement. His facial expression went from shocked to scared, then went immediately to amazed and very pleased. A smug smile was beginning to make its way onto his face when Ron took him all back in again, then dug his fingers into Draco's ass while he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. The smile completely disappeared and Draco cried out in pleasure, his eyes clenching shut and his head falling back against the wall.

Ron would have smiled, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He continued to grip Draco's ass with one hand while he worked on his belt with the other hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to cum so badly that he could have cried. He raised himself up on his knees and pulled his boxers and trousers down just enough to free his painfully hard, leaking member from its confines, then settled back down and sucked hard on the cock in his mouth, enjoying the answering cry he received. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked once down its length, moaning around Draco's cock as he did so. Draco gasped and his hips bucked into Ron's mouth as he very obviously enjoyed the vibration that went with Ron's moan.

Ron began to stroke himself steadily, coating his member in the pre-cum that was leaking from the head, grunting against Draco's cock with every stroke. His tongue never stopped moving as it stroked, swirled, and massaged its way around the blonde's prick, and he continued sucking on him like a first year with a sugar quill. His belly was rapidly filling with what felt like fire, pleasure was fogging his brain as he increased the speed of his strokes and began bobbing his head on Draco's cock. He felt two hands tighten their grip in his hair and he knew Draco was getting close, for which he was grateful, because he was too, and he didn't think he'd be able to delay his orgasm for any amount of time.

Pleasure was the only thing he could comprehend as he knelt there. His strokes were impossibly fast now, growing more erratic by the second as he roared toward sweet completion. He gently scraped his teeth over Draco's length before doing his best to relax his throat and swallow as much of him as possible. If the volume and frequency of Draco's cries were any indicator, Ron was doing a brilliant job of it, too. His hand becoming a mere blur as it rubbed his own length, he sucked down hard on Draco, again enjoying the answering cry.

"Ron," Draco gasped, fisting his hands in the bright red hair. "Ron...I can't...hold on...I'm gonna...ahhh, I'm gonna cum...Ron...just pull away...or I'll...I...I...ohhh!"

Ron knew that he should pull away or Draco would cum in his mouth, but for some reason, that was exactly what he wanted. So instead of pulling away, he jut sucked harder, and Draco was unable to finish his warning as his orgasm hit him full force.

"Oohh..._fuck_, Ron!" He cried, tensing up as he squirted stream after stream of his seed down Ron's throat. Ron did his best to swallow what he could, but after a few more strokes on his cock, he completely lost focus and his climax washed over him like a tidal wave. He groaned around Draco's cock as his body contracted and he shot ropes of hot, sticky cum all over the wall and bathroom floor. After a minute or so, he stopped cumming and was able to swallow the rest of Draco's cum before letting him slide out of his mouth with a light pop. Both boys quickly pulled up their trousers before Draco grabbed Ron by the arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Holy fucking shit, Ronald Weasley," Draco panted, wrapping his arms around the taller redhead and pulling him close. "I suppose it was your first time doing that, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Ron hummed his reply, grateful that Draco was holding him close, because his legs were asleep and definitely wouldn't support his weight just yet.

"Then you're a fucking natural. Good Lord."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, his ears turning red.

"I feel like I'm the one who should be thanking you," Draco chuckled. "That was bloody fantastic. Can you feel your legs, yet?"

"Not quite. How'd you know they were asleep?"

"Let's just say that I've been in your position before, shall we?"

Ron had to laugh at that, though his brain was still a bit fuzzy from the post-orgasm high he was currently on.

"Yeah, well, thanks for holding me up, at any rate," he answered, wrapping his arms more securely around Draco's neck.

"Hey, it's not all for your benefit," Draco laughed, pulling him closer. "I'm not so sure my legs will work, either, and I wasn't kneeling on them. Plus, I sort of like this."

"I sort of do too," Ron replied, smiling as he planted kisses down Draco's jaw line. Soon enough, he'd found his way to Draco's lips and both pairs were moving against each other once more.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, "I have an idea."

"And what...might that be?" Ron asked between kisses.

"I think...we should go out...to the Black Lake," Draco replied.

"It is surprisingly warm out tonight...we could go skinny dipping," Ron replied with a suggestive wink, then grinned when Draco gulped. "I was actually just about to suggest that. Let's do it."

"Let us be off, then," Draco agreed, dragging them both off the wall, then looking around. He chuckled when he saw the ropes of Ron's sticky, pearly cum glistening on the floor and wall, then reached for his wand. "You made quite the mess," he teased.

"I blame you," Ron teased back, grinning sheepishly.

"I didn't make you cum, you did that all by yourself," Draco said wryly, then cast a quick cleaning spell.

"Yeah, but it's still your fault. You're the one who made it...necessary," Ron said, his ears glowing red now. They left the bathroom together and began walking out of the castle towards the Black Lake.

"Oh, I see how it is, Weasel."

"Ferret," Ron replied, smiling in amusement.

"There's cum on your shirt, by the way, did you know?" Draco asked with a grin, after a few minutes of silence.

Ron immediately looked down and saw that it was true, some of Draco's cum had obviously leaked out of his mouth and dribbled onto his shirt.

"I blame you for that, too," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Hey! No, you're definitely to blame for not swallowing," Draco said, teasingly defending himself.

"Oh, I swallowed what I could, but it's your cum, so it's your fault," Ron shot back.

"But you're the one who made me cum, so it's your fault."

"No, it's your fault for cumming so much that I couldn't swallow it all," Ron chuckled as they walked up next to the Black Lake and stood next to one of the huge, massively old trees.

"No. It's your fault for making me cum so fucking hard that I filled your mouth that quickly, and then your fault again for getting so distracted by making yourself cum that you forgot to swallow, which let my cum drip off your chin and onto your shirt..." Draco trailed off, his heat-filled eyes boring into Ron with shocking intensity.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but quickly found himself being pushed up against a nearby tree as his mouth was suddenly occupied by Draco's. A warm, wet tongue traced his lips before it's owner pulled away.

"I want to make you cum as hard as you made me cum," Draco growled into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Now strip. But let me watch you undress."

Ron obeyed without a second thought, his cock already beginning to harden again as he quickly flipped open his belt. Both boys kicked off their socks and shoes, and Ron quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, then started started to pull them down.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Draco suddenly. Ron looked up in alarm, thinking they were about to be caught, or worse, that Draco was just leading him on to make a fool out of him. His fears were quickly stopped, however, by the smoldering look in Draco's eyes.

"What is it, Draco?" Ron asked quietly, watching the blonde bite his lip.

"I changed my mind," he said softly, making Ron's heart sink for a moment. "I want to do it."

Ron cheered up immediately, and Draco wasted no time in stepping closer and grabbing Ron's shirt. Slowly and deliberately each button on his shirt was undone, until finally Draco slid it off, taking his time as he ran his hands over the muscles in Ron's arms. Ron reached out and began unbuttoning Draco's shirt, as well, as the shorter boy began gently running his fingertips over his chest and abdomen. Ron forced Draco to remove his hands for a moment, so that he could remove his shirt, but the moment his shirt was gone, Draco's hands were right back on Ron's chest.

"Quidditch has clearly done you well," Draco said softly, tracing Ron's toned abs with the pad of his thumb.

"I could definitely say the same for you," Ron replied appreciatively, his hands finding their way to Draco's chest. He tentatively circled Draco's nipple with his pointer finger before pinching it between his finger and thumb.

Draco gasped and moaned a little in response, sinking his pearly white teeth into his perfect, pink bottom lip once again. Ron grinned, he loved learning what affected Draco in what way, which really should have worried him, but it just didn't anymore. He didn't care about childish feuds anymore, he didn't care about his sexual orientation related worries, he found himself incredibly attracted to the man that stood before him, and he was no longer afraid to admit it to himself. He'd never been turned on by anyone like he had been with Draco, which was really a terrible argument for a straight man to make. So he wouldn't, not even to himself. Instead, he reached out and undid Draco's belt, then popped open the button and unzipped his trousers, before leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Take 'em off," he whispered huskily, and Draco instantly obeyed, slipping his trousers and boxers off with some level of difficulty as he was very clearly hard again.

"All right," he said as he stepped out of his trousers. "You have to return the favor, though."

Ron moved as though to grab the top of his trousers and push them down, but Draco batted his hands away. He stared openly, transfixed as Draco slowly slid both his trousers and his boxers over his hips and down his long legs, 'following' them to the ground by sinking to his knees right in front of him.

"Kick them off, Ron," Draco commanded gently. Ron did so numbly, unable to take his eyes off of Draco. He was so close by, and at such a level that if he leaned forward just so, Ron's already half-hard cock would be right between his pretty pink lips.

Then, just as though he could read Ron's mind, Draco looked up at him and winked. He then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Ron's dick, slowly sliding as much of it into his mouth as he could. Ron gasped as he was engulfed by Draco's hot little mouth, unable to tear his eyes away had he wanted to. Draco hummed a little, around his member, then pulled back until just the tip remained in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it for a moment before letting it slide out from between his lips, then flattened his tongue and ran it up the underneath of Ron's length, swirled his tongue around the head, the ran it up through the little slit before pulling away and standing.

"I didn't want to be the only one who was rock hard when we went swimming," Draco teased, wrapping his long fingers around Ron's erection. "You are coming swimming, aren't you?"

Ron gulped as the long, cool fingers stroked down his length once, then let go. He watched Draco saunter over to the water's edge, flash him a grin over his shoulder (which Ron barely saw because he was rather preoccupied by watching Draco's arse), then dive into the water.

"Come with me, Ron!" Draco called, letting the double entendre sink in for a moment. "Come swim with me."

Ron walked over to the edge of the lake, flashed Draco a grin, then dove into the cold water.

"Holy shit, the water's cold!" He protested after hitting the water, smiling nonetheless. For the first time in ages, he finally felt free. Free to do what he pleased, with whom he pleased, where and when he pleased... A feeling he'd never had the entire time he was with Lavender. He was so much happier without her, he saw that now, in fact, he'd managed not to think about her most of the night. Draco, of course, had been keeping him rather...ahem...busy.

"Damn freezing, I must agree," Draco replied, splashing him playfully. "I was fucking hard until I hit the damn ice we call water."

"Talk about an erection killer, I'm freezing my bollocks off," Ron added, shivering as he said it.

"Oh, my. We can't have that, now can we?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Not exactly," Ron replied softly, the air suddenly feeling very tense. Both boys knew exactly why they were here, the reason they hadn't just gone to bed after Ron gave Draco a blowjob. They both wanted sex, and they wanted it bad, whether they would admit to it or not.

"I'm fucking freezing, let's get out of the water," Draco said, swimming for shore after a couple minutes of tense, freezing cold moments.

"Sounds brilliant," Ron replied, following him gladly. They both clambered out of the lake, then stood there awkwardly, naked, dripping wet, and unsure of what to do next. Ron looked at the tree Draco had kissed him under when they'd first gotten here, and he decided what he would do. "Here, come with me," he said, grabbing Draco's hand unexpectedly and leading him over to the tree.

"It really is beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Draco asked quietly as they sat closely together under the tree.

"Yeah, it really is. Too bad the lake's so damn cold," Ron said, choosing not to release Draco's hand and lacing their fingers together instead.

"Yeah, I'd rather not freeze my balls off for any reason," Draco said, biting his bottom lip as Ron's thumb brushed over his knuckles.

"Please don't do that," Ron said, swallowing hard as he stared at Draco's full lips.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Bite your lip like that."

"Like what, like this?" Draco asked teasingly, sinking his teeth back into his plump bottom lip.

"Yeah," Ron answered, his heart rate accelerating as he watched.

"Or like this?" Draco bit into the corner of his lip instead, making the rest of his lip stick out farther, and also making Ron want to sink his own teeth into it.

"Or like that," Ron agreed, swallowing hard.

"Would it be better if I did this, instead?" Draco asked before slowly running his long tongue over his lips, leaving them moist and glistening and just begging to be kissed. Ron groaned as he watched, the hand that wasn't holding Draco's coming up to cup his face.

"Definitely not, unless you want me to devour you," Ron said honestly.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want," Draco said softly, their lips just a hair's breadth apart.

"Good, because that's exactly what I want," Ron replied, pressing his lips to Draco's repeatedly. "_Exactly _what I want," he whispered against Draco's lips before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

He explored Draco's mouth eagerly, learning the landscape of every tooth, relishing in the feel of Draco's warm, velvety tongue dancing with his. Ron remembered how good that mouth had felt around his cock, and it somehow felt just as good pressed against his own mouth. The picture of Draco, kneeling on the ground, sucking his cock came to mind and Ron moaned against his mouth, pulling his hand out of Draco's so he could push their bodies closer together. Their snogging grew rougher as their hands began roaming each other's bodies. Draco ran the calloused pad of his thumb around Ron's nipple before rolling it between his fingers, causing him to moan again. Ron nipped at Draco's bottom lip, finally sinking his teeth into what had been driving him barmy all night long, and returned the favor, tweaking one of Draco's nipples.

Draco groaned, and for the second time that night, Ron felt himself being pushed backwards. He laid back on the grass, his erection growing at the memory of what had happened the last time he had done so. He was not in any way disappointed as Draco immediately straddled him, crashing their lips together once more as he pressed his wet, naked body to Ron's. They began grinding their hips together, relishing the feel of skin on skin as they pressed themselves as closely together as they possibly could.

Draco's hands left their positions on Ron's arms and began feeling around on the grass for something. His trousers, Ron realized, when he heard the familiar sound of a belt clanging. He could tell that Draco was searching for something in the pockets, and he thought that he'd heard the sound of a lid being unscrewed, but he didn't think anything of it, choosing instead to focus on Draco's hard cock as it ground against his. He was very surprised, when after just a moment, something cool and wet was swiped across his asshole.

"What the hell?" He pulled away from Draco's lips to ask.

"Shh...just relax, trust me," Draco crooned, moving his finger in a small circle before gently sliding his finger inside of him.

"Ouch! Draco, that's not exactly comfortable!" Ron complained, wiggling around a bit.

"Stop whining, you'll be thanking me soon enough," Draco said confidently, sliding his finger as far in as it could go, then began sliding it in and out. After Ron's wiggling died down, Draco quickly slicked and added another finger, obviously trying to stretch Ron's tight passage out before they did anything else. Ron wiggled around a bit more, not enjoying the burning sensation that came from the stretching, but keeping his mouth shut. Draco began moving their hips against each other again as he continued pumping his fingers, scissoring them a bit to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

Using his free hand, Draco coated their dicks in lube so that they could slide together more easily. This effectively distracted Ron enough that he barely noticed any burning sensation when Draco added a third finger. The blonde spread his fingers apart and moved them around to get Ron as prepared he could possibly be for Draco's throbbing cock. Clearly growing more impatient, Draco put his fingers back together and began sliding them in and out of Ron, trying to get deeper every time until he finally found his target.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as Draco's long fingers brushed some magic spot inside of him that made him see stars. "What the fuck was that?"

"That," Draco said, brushing up against it again and smirking when Ron cried out, "was your prostate."

"Good Lord," Ron moaned as Draco brushed it for the third time. It felt bloody brilliant, and if he hadn't wanted Draco inside of him before, he definitely did now.

"Oh, fuck it!" Draco exclaimed, removing his fingers. "Stand up."

"Wha...what?" Ron stammered, thinking he was being pushed away after all of that.

"Stand up, Ronald," Draco commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Face the tree, stand up against it."

Ron obeyed, more than a little turned on by Draco's no-nonsense tone. He gripped the tree firmly with both hands and spread his legs apart as he wondered what Draco was up to. With his back turned, he couldn't see that Draco had scooped a generous glob of lube out of the little jar and was again coating his member in it, biting his lip as he tried not to moan.

No, the next thing Ron knew, there was a firm, warm chest pressed up against his back and a hard, slick cock being ground between his ass cheeks.

"I want you so bad," Draco growled into his ear. "I want to be inside you."

"Merlin, yes," Ron moaned in reply as Draco nibbled on his neck.

"I am going to fuck you up against this tree," Draco announced, pressing the head of his prick to Ron's entrance.

"Good," Ron replied, gripping the tree a little harder. "Get on with it, then."

Draco complied, pushing past the tight muscle of Ron's entrance and sliding deep inside him, groaning as he did so.

"You are so fucking _tight_," he said in a strained voice, his fingers gripping Ron's hips tightly.

Ron merely grunted in reply, trying to ignore the pain he was in. It was relatively minor, and he was suddenly very thankful that Draco had stretched him as much as he had, but even with the preparation, Draco's cock was a lot thicker than three of his fingers.

"Just relax," Draco hissed. "The more you tense up, the more it will hurt. Relax for me."

Ron took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax his muscles so that Draco could move around a bit more and hopefully find that magical spot inside him again.

"Better," Draco said, a hint if desperation in his voice. "Can I move yet?"

"Please," Ron replied. "Please move."

So Draco moved. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in again, trying to get deeper with every thrust. His fingers were bruising Ron's hips, at this point, he was gripping them so hard. Readjusting his hips a little, he slammed into Ron as hard and deep as he could, groaning loudly as his balls slapped up against Ron's ass. He pulled back, adjusted his hips again and thrust back in, this time hitting Ron's prostate dead on.

"Oh, fuck!" Ron cried out, his hips thrusting forward into empty air.

"That's it," Draco muttered, knowing he'd found his mark. He picked up speed, each thrust punctuated by a cry from Ron as his prostate was hit, and a moan from Draco as he focused on the feeling of Ron's tight ass around his dick.

"Gods, yes!" Ron cried, digging his fingers into the rough bark of the tree as the familiar feeling of climax began building in his stomach. "Bloody hell, yes...right there!" He moaned as Draco continued to hit the same spot with every thrust of his hips.

"So fucking tight," Draco moaned, digging his relatively short fingernails into Ron's hips as he pistoned in and out of him, his strokes becoming more erratic as he quickly neared completion.

"I'm close...Draco, please...I...I need..." Ron trailed off, unable to form a complete sentence, but Draco apparently knew what he meant. Long fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, moving at nearly the same rate as Draco's thrusts. "Oh...ohh, yes..."

"Oh, gods...Ron...I am trying..._so _fucking hard...not to cum...right now," Draco groaned, his head falling forward onto the taller boy's shoulder. With the pad of his thumb, he collected the pre-cum that was collecting on the head of Ron's prick and spread it around, his hand moving as quickly as possible as it stroked his length.

"Shit...Draco...I am...going to cum...oh, gods!" Ron gasped, arching his back, which just pushed his dick further into Draco's hand. He was so close that he thought if Draco were to slow down, even for a moment, his head would explode.

"Ron..._Ron_...I can't...I can't wait...anymore...I'm going to cum...oh, Ron!" Draco cried, slamming his cock into Ron and hitting his prostate with more force than ever before.

"Oh, ohh..._fuck_! Draco...fuck!" Ron cried, his ass clenching as his orgasm hit him like a bludger. He cried out again, an unintelligible string of sounds as he covered Draco's hand and the grass in pearly white ropes of sticky cum.

"Fuck, Ron!" Draco cried out immediately after Ron did. As soon as the redhead's ass clamped down on him, he couldn't control himself any longer, he exploded in what he was sure was the best orgasm of his life. Ron continued gasping and moaning in pleasure, his cock still shooting his release everywhere as Draco shot his hot seed deep inside Ron's tight ass.

"I...I...oh _gods_, Draco," Ron panted, leaning weakly against the tree.

"Ahh...fucking hell, Ron," Draco gasped, finally coming down off his high and collapsing, spent, against Ron's back.

"That's it. I won't deny...it anymore. After all of that...there's _no _fucking way...that I'm not gay. I just...no. I'm gay. Congratulations, you turned me," Ron said haltingly, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't turn you. I just showed you...what you already were...you just didn't know it yet," Draco replied, squeezing Ron's bruised hips lightly before the meeting.

"Fine then. I'm done denying what I am, _especially _after all of that…convincing."

"Good," Draco said, kissing his shoulder lightly before pulling away and reaching into his trousers yet again. He pulled his wand, muttered a quick '_accio_', and within moments there were two big, fluffy towels in his hands.

"Thanks," Ron said as he caught the towel that was tossed to him. Both boys toweled off in relative silence, both smirking and sending each other suggestive glances every now and then. Once they were dry and no longer sticky, they pulled their clothes back on and gathered their belongings. Ron grinned as Draco picked up the small jar of lube, watching him screw the lid back on the jar and drop it on his pocket.

"Do you always carry lube around in your pocket?" Ron asked teasingly.

"When I go to those parties I do. You never know," Draco replied with a shrug.

"No, I suppose you never do."

"So, now that you've finally stopped denying the fact that you're gay, will you be at the party again tomorrow night?"

"You had better fucking believe that I'll be there," Ron chuckled. "After all of that, I'll be here every damn night if I have to be."

"Oh, good," Draco said, grabbing Ron's hand again and leading them back towards the castle. "I'm rather glad that you're finally not living in denial."

"Not after this...wild as hell night."

"Wild as hell night, huh? In a good way, I hope."

"Oh, fuck yeah."

"Good," Draco said, now that they were in the entrance way of the school, ready to go their separate ways. "Very good."

Draco kissed Ron one last time for good measure, and then he was gone.

As for Ron, well...he definitely went back to that party the next night. And every night after that.


End file.
